こんなに近くで (Konna ni Chikaku de)
by JunHirano
Summary: Betapa sulit nya menyukai sahabat sendiri. kita sudah sedekat ini tapi mengapa kita hanyalah teman? tak peduli sebesar apapun perasaan ku padamu, itu tak akan menggapai mu. Kurang lebih seperti itu lah yang di rasakan Himeko. Ini merupakan cerita kegalauan Himeko. walau summary ini tak bagus, saya harap cerita nya lebih bagus. hehe
1. Chapter 1

Seperti biasa, di ruang Sket Club yang sedang tidak ada kegiatan. Fujisaki Yuusuke sang ketua klub atau yang bisa di panggil Bossun itu sedang melipat kertas origami nya, sementara di meja sana Usui Kazuyoshi atau bisa kita panggil Switch sedang sibuk bermain otome game favoritnya. Sementara aku, Onizuka Hime, satu satu nya anggota wanita dalam klub ini hanya bisa menikmati permen lollipop kesukaan ku sambil mengelap stick hokey ku yang biasa ku gunakan untuk bertarung sembari memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua laki-laki tersebut. Mereka sungguh sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Aku merasa jenuh jika tidak ada bahan obrolan, biasa nya aku selalu ber tsukkomi dengan Bossun. Tetapi kali ini aku memutuskan diam saja. Karna ia sedang dalam mode konsentrasi nya untuk membuat origami. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan keheningan ini.

"oy Himeko…" Bossun yang tadi nya sedang melipat origami nya itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

" Ada apa Bossun?" Tanya ku dengan tenang.

"Tolong buatkan teh untuk ku ya" pinta nya dengan senyumaan yang menawan.

Aku belum pernah melihat nya tersenyum seperti itu padaku. Tidak! Aku harus bersikap normal! Dia hanya sahabat ku!

"Himeko.. mengapa kau diam saja huh?" ia berdiri dari kursi nya lalu menghampiri ku.

Ini membuat ku kacau. Aku tak tahu apa ini. Tanpa ku sadari muka ku memerah.

"Bu..bukan urusan mu bodoh!" ku pukul dia dengan stick hokey yang ku genggam.

"Huwaaa… Himeko.. mengapa kau kejam pada ku? Padahal kan aku meminta dengan baik-baik. Hiks" Bossun mulai merengek. Dia ini memang cengeng sekali.

Aku beranjak dari kursi ku, aku berdiri dan mengelus kepalanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah jangan cengeng! Akan ku buatkan, jangan menangis lagi ya Bossun"

"hm." Ia menatap ku dengan cemberut dan wajah nya memerah. Yaampun dia sungguh seperti anak kecil.

Aku langsung menuju meja tempat biasanya aku menaruh teh hijau. Ku tuangkan teh tersebut ke cangkir. Lalu ku serahkan pada Bossun.

Tiba tiba, Switch melirik kearah ku dan berkata dengan suara komputernya tersebut

"Hohoho, Himeko kau hanya membuatkan teh nya untuk Bossun, punya ku mana?"

Gawat.. aku hari ini sedang tidak konsentrasi…

"Hah! Kau juga merepotkan Switch! Sebentar, akan ku buatkan lagi"

Setelah ku berikan teh nya pada Switch, tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka

Braaak!

"Kyaa!" aku dan Bossun berteriak kaget karna pintu di buka secara kasar

Terlihat sosok anak perempuan berkuncir dua. Ia adalah Agata Saaya, adik dari mantan ketua Osis SMA Seika yang sudah lulus tahun kemarin. Kami mempersilahkan ia masuk. Setelah ia masuk ia duduk menghadap Bossun, hampir semua orang tahu Saaya memiliki rasa yang lebih terhadap Bossun. Tapi sepertinya Bossun tidak memiliki rasa yang sama pada nya. Ya aku harap begitu. Aku membuatkan teh untuk nya. Lalu aku duduk di sebelah Bossun

"Yo Saaya chan! Ada perlu apa ke sini?" kata Bossun sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia membuat senyuman yang indah"

"umm…baik… ini tidak seperti aku mengharapkan apapun dari mu bodoh!" ku lihat wajah Saaya memerah melihat Bossun tersenyum seperti barusan. Lalu sisi Tsun tsun nya langsung tampak. Sepertinya ia salah tingkah.

"Nee, Saaya chan, ada perlu apa ke sini?" Tanya ku dengan ramah.

"jadi begini himeko chan…" ia memintaku mendekatkan telingaku pada nya. Lalu ia membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"Ooh begitu. Baik lah aku mengerti" kata ku dengan senyum se ada nya.

Lalu aku menatap Switch, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang ku maksud. Lalu aku berdiri dari tempatku dan meninggalkan ruang sket bersama dengan Switch. Bossun menatap ku dengan Switch dengan heran. "Heeei… kalian mau kemanaaaa?" Tanya Bossun pada kami.

"Sudahlah, nikmati waktu kalian berdua hohoho" kata Switch pada Bossun.

Braaak. Aku membanting pintu klub dengan kencang. Aku sungguh tak tahu aku sedang kenapa. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Tak biasanya aku merasa aneh seperti ini.

"Himeko… daijoubu ka? (apa kau baik baik saja?)" Tanya Switch padaku.

"ummm… hai. Daijoubu ya (ya aku baik baik saja)" aku berbohong pada nya dan tersenyum seadanya.

Lalu ia mengamati ku sekali lagi. "Sepertinya kau berbohong Himeko. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan, jangan bersedih"

"a…aku tidak sedih! Aku biasa saja kok haha" ku coba meyakinkannya

"hoho, kau tak perlu berbohong, Bossun sungguh lelaki yang tak peka"

"mengapa kau membicarakan dia?" Tanya ku penasaran

"Sebenarnya aku menguping pembicaraan mereka lewat speaker rahasia yang ada di ruang klub kita" kata switch dengan suara computer nya tersebut

"sasuga Switch! (kau hebat switch!)" kata ku. "umm mereka sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Saaya ingin mengajak Bossun untuk pergi ke festival Tanabata bersama"

"ooh begitu" mendengar kata kata Switch barusan membuat ku semakin merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakan.

"mereka sudah selesai berbincang, kita bisa masuk sekarang" kata Switch datar.

BRAAAK! Ku buka pintu klub dengan kasar.

"Jangan keras-keras Himeko! Kau bisa menghancurkan pintu nya!" teriak Bossun dari ujung sana.

"ya.. aku tahu." Aku duduk di meja ku.

Saaya tampak bahagia setelah berbicara dengan Bossun, lalu ia menghampiri ku dengan tampang ceria nya itu "Arigatou Himeko chan!" seru nya antusias. Lalu ia meninggalkan ruang ini.

"Bossun, Himeko. Aku ingin pulang duluan ya, aku harus menonton futari wa nervous episode baru! Daah semuanya!" Switch pun langsung pulang meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan ini. Sial…kali ini aku dan Bossun hanya duduk dalam keheningan. Mengapa keadaan ini malah mirip judul anime aneh tersebut?

Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap diam di sini. Aku ingin pulang. Aku segera beranjak dari kursi ku lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. "Bossun, aku ingin pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa"

Belum sempat ku membuka pintu, tiba tiba ia menarik tanganku "Jangan pulang dulu himeko!" perintah nya.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menoleh dan bertanya " Ada apa huh?"

"tidak ada apa-apa…." Ku lihat ia menggaruk kepala nya yang sepertinya tidak gatal. Ku tahu dia pasti berbohong.

"baiklah,jika tidak ada apa-apa aku akan pulang sekarang" ku lepas kan tangan ku dari nya dan ku langkah kan kaki ku menjauhi ruangan klub. Sungguh merepotkan.

* * *

Ku menelusuri koridor sekolah, lalu akhirnya aku sudah berada di gerbang sekolah. Aku sebenarnya penasaran mengapa ia bilang begitu padaku. Tapi apa boleh buat? Memang tidak ada apapun.

"Himekooo! Chotto matte yo!" ku dengar suara seseorang memanggil ku dari kejauhan.

Lalu ku menoleh kearah belakang. Ku lihat seorang pemuda bertopi popman sedang berlari mengejarku.

"ada apa lagi?" aku bertanya padanya.

"umm Himeko.. apa kah kau ada waktu sebentar?" Tanya nya tergesa-gesa.

"ada, memang kenapa? Kau ingin mentraktir ku makan malam kah? Haha" ku tertawa.

"iya! Tepat sekali! Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanya nya antusias.

"entahlah, aku hanya menebak saja" jawab ku seadanya.

"aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Dari tadi perut mu berbunyi keras haha" lalu ia menepuk perut ku dengan nakal.

Urggh… dasar kurang ajar.

"kuso!" lalu ku tampar dia.

"duuuh sakit Himeko… kau jahaat.."Ia terlihat kesakitan. Terlihat bekas merah di pipinya

"biarkan saja! Itu kan salah mu sendiri huh!" lalu ku silangkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku.

Aku dan Bossun melangkah kan kaki menuju restoran terdekat. Ya ini bukan lah restoran mewah. Ini hanyalah kedai kari yang cukup popular saat ini. Tak ku sangka ia mengajak ku ke sini. Ada gerangan apa ia mengajak ku? Ini adalah pertama kali nya ia mengajak ku kesini.

Suasana langit sore yang indah memuat atmosfer di sekeliling kita menjadi sunyi. Berkas cahaya merah mentari yang terbenam kini berganti dengan sinar kerlap kerlip dari bintang yang mulai bercahaya.

"Himeko.." ia memanggil ku. Itu membuyarkan pikiran ku.

"ah iya, ada apa Bossun?" Tanya ku dengan kaget.

"mengapa dari tadi kau diam saja?"Tanya nya penasaran

"umm tidak apa apa." Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku bicarakan sejujurnya.

Seketika tercipta di antara kami. Aku dan Bossun masing masing hanya menatap datar terhadap buku menu sambil memutuskan apa yang akan di pesan. Tiba tiba, mengalun sebuah bunyi musik yang sangat indah.

_Konna ni, konna ni chikaku de mitsumetemo_

_Doushite? Doushite tada no tomodachi na no?_

_Donna ni, donna ni tsuyoku omotteitemo_

_Tsutarerarenai, You don't Understand. I'm so in love with you_

_[Sedekat ini, sedekat ini aku melihat mu_

_Mengapa? Mengapa kita hanya berteman_

_Bagaimanapun juga sekuat apapun perasaan ku padamu_

_Itu tak akan menggapai mu._

_Kau tak akan mengerti. Aku sungguh mencintaimu]_

–_Konna ni chikaku de di populerkan oleh Crystal Kay-_

Yaampun…lirik lagu ini….benar benar sesuai dengan keadaan ku. Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi, ku rasakan sesuatu yang sangat menggelora dalam dadaku. Karna aku telah menyadari bahwa aku menyukai sahabat ku. Kita sudah sedekat ini tapi kita hanya teman. Dan bagaimanapun perasaan ku pada nya ia tidak akan tahu.

Ku rasakan air mata ku mengalir, aku tak dapat membendung perasaan ku saat ini. Aku tak tahu mengapa saat ini aku sangat lemah. Emosi menguasai diriku. Sebagaimana pun aku ingin mengesampingkannnya, aku tak sanggup. Karna aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sensitif di balik imej ku yang kuat.


	2. Chapter 2

"Himeko? Kau menangis?" suara pria berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan ku ini membuyarkan pikiranku.

"hah? Aku menangis? Tidak.. aku hanya kelilipan saja..tiba-tiba mata ku terasa perih haha.."ku coba berbohong pada nya.

Lalu ia mendekat ke arah ku, dan melihat mataku yang sembab ini. " kau berbohong" kata nya singkat.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otak ku sudah terlalu beku untuk mencari alasan lain. Aku pun hanya bisa memutus kan diam. Tiba tiba, sang pelayan pun datang memecah keheningan di antara kami. Ia menanyakan pesanan kami, aku memutuskan untuk memesan chicken katsu kare, yang merupakan salah satu menu andalan di sini. Setelah sang pelayan pergi, ku putuskan untuk melihat ke arah luar jendela. Ku nikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo di malam hari. Sinar lampu kota yang gemerlap menyinari malam, membuat bintang di langit seakan redup. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merindukan keadaan langit Osaka tempat ku lahir, karna langit Osaka pada musim panas sangat lah indah. Banyak bintang bertaburan di sekitar horizon, terlihat rasi bintang canis major dengan jelas.

Setelah aku puas menatap pemandangan luar, ku alihkan pandangan ku ke arah laki laki bertopi popman tersebut. Ia tampak nya sedang mengamati ku. Pada saat mata kami bertemu, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Sepertinya ia malu pada saat aku tahu dia mengamati ku.

"Hei Bossun, mengapa kau memandangku dari tadi hah? Kau terpana dengan kecantikan ku kah? Hahaha" kata ku dengan bercanda

"Ti...tidak mungkin..! Mana mungkin aku terpana dengan seorang yankee? Sama sekali tidak imut" lalu ia menjulurkan lidah nya pada ku.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Walaupun aku yankee(preman), aku juga merawat tubuhku. Lihat kulit ku mulus seperti model iklan sabun kan!?" aku langsung naik darah tak terima perkataannya, ku gebrak meja makan ini. Dan semua orang di sini mengarahkan pandangannya kepada kami.

"iya iya terserah kau saja. Secantik apapun kau, tenang saja aku tak pernah berminat jatuh cinta pada yankee seperti mu kok haha" kata nya dengan santai.

Aku tahu ia memang sedang bercanda, tapi entah mengapa perkataannya kali ini tidak lucu, rasanya bagaikan di hujam ribuan anak panah. Aku sudah tidak dalam kondisi mood yang baik lagi. Aku sudah bosan berbicara dengan makhluk yang ada di hadapan ku ini. Aku hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Bossun yang tadi nya tertawa lebar, kini terdiam melihat tatapan ku. Ia tahu aku sedang serius kali ini. Tawa yang barusan meledak kini berubah jadi keheningan. Suasana yang tidak ku sukai timbul lagi..

"permisi tuan dan nona, pesanan kalian sudah datang" seru pelayan dengan ceria, ia menyuguhkan masakan yang kami pesan. Wah.. aroma kari ini luar biasa.. membangkitkan selera makan ku. Raut muka ku yang tadi nya datar kini berubah menjadi ceria. Ku lahap perlahan makanan yang ada di hadapan ku, ku nikmati rasanya yang benar-benar meledak di mulut ku. Bagaikan lava yang mengalir dari lahar merapi sangat dahsyat rasanya.

Setelah selesai makan, ku teguk teh hijau hangat dengan perlahan. Ku lihat ke arah Bossun, nampak nya ia sudah selesai makan juga.

"wah barusan kari nya enak sekali ya, ini kari ter lezat yang pernah ku makan" seru ku dengan wajah bahagia.

Sepertinya Bossun bingung melihat wajahku yang bahagia seperti ini. Berbeda dengan yang tadi.

"ya. Tentu saja. Ini kari favorit ku sepanjang masa!" ia tersenyum penuh ke bahagiaan.

Setelah kami selesai membayar, aku dan bossun berjalan berdampingan sambil melihat ke arah langit malam. Ku lihat ada letupan kembang api di langit. "Kirei na..." gumamku pelan.

Sepertinya ia juga terpana melihat kembang api tersebut. Lalu ia memanggil ku. "Hey Himeko.."

"ya Bossun? Ada apa?" tanya ku.

" apakah kau mau melihat festival kembang api di sana?" tanya nya dengan antusias,

Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya, tetapi berhubung ini sudah jam 8 malam, aku tidak enak pada orang tua ku jika aku pulang terlalu malam. Lagi pula, bukan kah hari ini ia ada janji dengan Saaaya untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi aku putuskan untuk berbohong padanya.

"sepertinya tidak usah, aku sudah cukup bahagia melihat dari sini kok. Aku ingin pulang dulu. Matta ashita!" lalu aku berlari menjauhinya.

"Chotto matte yo!" ia berteriak. "Kumohon kali ini saja Himeko... aku ingin lihat kembang api besar itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah letupan kembang api di langit.

"Mendokuse(merepotkan)...baiklah, terserah kau saja. Dasar anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remaja!" kata ku padanya.

"Yatta!" seru nya dengan semangat.

Akhirnya kami pun berjalan menuju lokasi festival, banyak sekali orang di sini, semua nya terlihat antusias untuk melihat kembang api. Wanita lainnya tampak cantik dengan Yukata musim panas. Sedangkan aku? Masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku merasa terdesak di keramaian ini. Ah! Sial! Aku terpisah dari Bossun. Aku tahu aku ini memang buta arah dan mudah tersesat...

"Bossun? Kau dimana?" ku panggil namanya. Berharap menemukan sosoknya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Ya aku tersesat. Bagus sekali aku tersesat di tengah keramaian bagaikan anak kecil. Padahal usia ku ini 17th. Aho! Aho!... kurasakan keseimbangan ku mulai berkurang, aku terdorong oleh seorang pria gendut yang mencoba menerobos antrian ini. Kurang ajar!

Gubrak! Aku pun tersungkur jatuh ke tanah. Sial sekali diriku. Sudah tersesat, jatuh pula...

"Himeko.. kau baik baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang ku kenal suaranya. Ku palingkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang itu. Ternyata ia Bossun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolongku. Kuraih tangannya, dan aku berdiri.

"Kemana saja kau! Mengapa kau meninggalkan ku di belakang aho!" kata ku dengan ketus.

"aku tidak kemana-mana Himeko, kau saja yang terpisah dariku!"

"bohong!"

"aku tidak bohong!"

"sudahlah, aku lelah berdebat tidak penting dengan mu!" kata ku dengan tegas.

"aku juga muak dengan mu!" lalu ia menggengam tanganku. "lebih baik kita berpegangan seperti ini saja! Daripada kau tersesat" katanya.

"baiklah" kataku dengan singkat. Tak biasanya ia bersikap dewasa seperti ini. Aku sungguh terkesan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sungai, dimana di langsungkannya festival kembang api tersebut, ia menggengam erat tanganku. Jantung ku berdebar sangat cepat. Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu padaku.

"yap! Kita sampai!" ia masih tidak melepas genggamannya dariku, lalu melihat pemandangan menakjubkan. Letupan kembang api berbaur demgan sinar bintang musim panas. Sungguh suasana yang indah. Ku lihat di sekeliling kami banyak sekali orang berpasangan. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit iri, karna aku sudah menyadari perasaanku terhadap orang ini. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kami kan hanya 'sahabat'. Menginggat hal itu membuat ku sedih. Air mata ku mengalir lagi. Seiring dengan letupan kembang api di langit air mata ku mengalir deras. Sosok yang mengenggamku ini lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ku.

"himeko, mengapa kau bersedih? Ini kan keren!" ia sungguh kekanakanakan. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang ku rasakan sekarang.

"bu...kan urusan mu!" ku sentak dia. Tapi kali ini ia tidak kaget atau takut seperti biasanya.

Lalu ia memelukku, dan mengelus rambutku. Apa-apaan dia..ku dorong ia menjauh.

"jangan dekati aku" ancam ku padanya.

"mengapa tidak? Jangan marah padaku himeko ku mohon" ia menatap ku dengan mata berwarna coklat tersebut.

"aku tak marah kok.."

Seketika ia memeluk ku, lalu ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku, lalu ia menjauh. Bisa di bilang ini ciuman tapi, singkat...

"selamat ulangtahun himeko.." katanya padaku

Aku kaget dengan aksinya barusan. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa.

"um... apa apaan barusan!?" kataku dengan tegas.

"anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahun mu. Jangan bilang kau lupa tanggal ulangtahunmu"

"ini tanggal 7 Juli? Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Saaya?" tanya ku dengan panik.

"sebenarnya aku,switch dan saaya merencanakan ini. Kejutan yang indah bukan haha" ia tertawa dengan lebar.

" Sialan kau! Kau membuat perasaan ku campur aduk seperti ini Bossun aho! Aho aho! Aku benci pada mu!" ku pukul pundaknya dengan keras.

"aduh aduh.. Himeko, tenaga mu kuat sekali. Dasar wanita barbar" ia menjulurkan lidah nya lagi. Ia mengejek ku.

"Bossun menyebalkan!" ku injak kaki nya.

"Aduuh sakit!" ia kesakitan dengan injakanku barusan. Tentu saja sakit. Sepatu ku ini kan high heels.

Kurasakan ia memeluk diriku dari belakang, ia membisikan sesuatu padaku " Daisuki da Himeko chan. Walaupun kau Yankee, kau lebih dari sahabat buatku. Kau spesial."

Aku tercengang dengan perkataannya barusan. Yaampun benarkah? Bossun suka padaku... lalu aku menoleh ke belakang, ku lihat ia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum. Sungguh ini hadiah ulangtahun yang terindah.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah 1 th lamanya aku baru update cerita ini.. minna san hontou ni gomennasai! maaf kalau aku mentelantarkan ff ini dan membuat kalian menunggu TT_TT karna aku juga sibuk nulis ff di asianfanfics jadinya yang di sini udh lama ga ke urus hiks...

Semoga kalian suka ya dengan chapter penutup ini~ arigatou


End file.
